One Last Night
by EveryLittleThing4
Summary: Taylor Morgan dreams to be in the spotlight. But when Taylor gets an opportunity to star in a TV show she thinks it will be perfect but its what they make you do behind the scenes that counts. What if she stars in it with a curly haired boy named Darren Criss. What if a secret past with him that he has forgotten comes flooding back to the surface, But He Dosen't remember it?
1. Wake Up Call (Chapter 1)

*Disclaimer: I do not own Lady Gaga or Darren Criss. I created Taylor Morgan and Haley!*

Taylor's point of view

"Miss Morgan, can you please sign this I'm a huge fan"

"Miss Morgan turn and face this way and flash those pearly whites of yours!"

"I'm your biggest fan, you are amazing"

"Get up" A voice said knocking at the door

What? There's no door in my dream. I am so confused.

"Taylor seriously you need to get up," the voice kept saying

I was listening but I didn't really want to listen so I just ignored the voice and tried to get back to my red carpet event dream. As I slowly started to hear the crowd again chanting my name, I knew I was getting back to where I was before. But then it screeched to a stop when I heard the voice again.

"Fine if you don't get up you will leave me no choice" the Girly and frustrated high-pitched voice Said again.

Suddenly I felt my pink and purple covers being thrown off me. At least I was in my cute, hot pink shorts with a black spaghetti strapped top. But I still didn't want to get up, what I WANTED was to go back to my dream.

" Fine if your gonna be like that, then I will just have to resort to plan x and I know how much you hate plan x!" the girly voice said again this time angry and shrill.

I heard footsteps slowly leave the room and the footsteps started to get fainter. And what the hell is plan x? Is it give Taylor sleeping pills so I can get back to my dream? If so please give them to me now!

I heard a faucet being turned and water running then a cap being screwed off and back on. The footsteps started to get louder and they were getting closer and closer. I heard the voice re-enter the room again.

"Prepare to be destroyed" the girly voice said with an evil cackle.

Prepared to be destroyed? What the hell does that mean. Is she gonna tickle me to death or how about whacking me with a pillow over and over again?

I heard a trigger being pulled back. Then I heard something being pumped, very quickly and rapidly.

"3...2...1" the voice said counting as slow as she could

The last thing I heard was a button being pressed. I suddenly felt water being blasted full force at my face. A chill shot up my spine faster than electricity could move. My eyes quickly shot open and I shot up just to find myself still being sprayed with a water gun and my best friend and roommate Haley being the one who is behind the water gun laughing her ass off as she was still spraying it.

"Haley?! What the hell? Stop it!" I screamed at her I could barley get the words out because the water was still blasting my face at full force and my face started to go numb. I threw my hands in front of my face to block as much of the force of water as I could to my face. A few seconds later I felt the freezing water slowly come to a stop.

"Oh my god! Dude that was so fricken funny you should have seen the look on your face when the water... started...to..sprahahahahahaha' Haley said as she slowly collapsed onto my room floor not even messing up her light brown shoulder length hair with bangs almost covering her eyes but they fit her oval shaped face so nicely. I looked down at her to see if her clothes were covered in water but no her ruffled baby blue lace tank top with some white short shorts and her signature shoes (dark blue sneakers with a starry sky pattern) didn't have a drop of water on them.

I just rolled my eyes and quickly took a look at my room to see if anything got damaged. I carefully started to examine the room with my eyes. It looks just as it looks every day posters covering every square inch of space on my walls. My pretty little liars calendar next to my desk is flipped onto the August calendar with the entire four girls Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer looking like they were pissed off by that A bitch still. My purple trashcan next to my desk is filled and overflowing with crumpled up pieces of paper from all of the songs I've been writing and rewriting recently. My desk had my white apple laptop, which was my brother's old laptop that is now 7 years old and dented and scratched up, I'm lucky I can still power it up. Also my jewelry basket filled with my bracelets, necklaces and earrings on my desk were all tangled together on my desk. Stacked into different piles next to my desk are the 43 scripts for movie's and TV shows that my agent sent me. I looked completely through them but still couldn't find a single one that I would even have a chance at getting a part in, never mind even liked. Then I glanced at my closet, I only had two dresses One is only for very special occasions like weddings and the other one is more casual which is red with white bird silhouettes covering it that I got as a birthday present two years ago. But most of my closet consists of skinny jeans, tank tops and t-shirts, usually the ones I can score the best deal on from thrift stores. Then I have two pairs of flats, 4 pairs of converse, a pair of sandals and a pair of Nikes that are rainbow coloured for the gym. I glanced over at my side table that had my docking station and new iPhone that I got two months ago as a graduation present from my parents, Siri pisses me off but I still like to talk to her. I decided to check to see what time it was I mean if Haley really needed me up I must have slept past ten right?

I leaned over and pulled my iPhone off my dock station, I still need to get a case for it before it shatters on me or something, better find one today. I clicked the circular button on front of my iPhone and it flashed to my slide to unlock screen I quickly typed in my password I heard the clicking noise and looked at the time at the top 7:34 am. SEVEN FRICKEN THRITY FOUR IN THE FRICKEN MORNING! Why the hell did she wake me up so fricken early, I mean even cats sleep in longer than this!

"Why...The...Hell...Did...You...Wake...Me...Up...At...7:34...in...the...fricken...morning?" I said as slowly as I could, if this was a cartoon you would be able To see the steam coming out of my ears.

"Because I need to tell you something, and it's something that your not gonna like" Haley said to me. She is playing with her hands; she only plays with her hands when she's nervous.

"What?" I said in a nervous voice. I had no clue what she was talking about.

"Well you know how in my spare time I've been teaching dance classes right?" Haley said. Haley's been dancing since she could walk and she is amazing at it. Her job at the moment is teaching dance a Kacington dance academy to teenagers that are 17-21.

"And you know how I've also been applying for different back up dancing and choreography jobs?" Haley said. Haley has been applying for a bunch of different dance positions for Glee, Lady Gaga, Victoria Duffield, Britney spears, Miley Cyrus and Nicki Minaj.

" Well... I got one!" She said a bit more cheerful

"Really, Who?" I said smiling. Haley and I are right now sharing an apartment in Toronto, Ontario that we have shared together for 4 years and I'm really hoping that she gets Victoria Duffield that way she can stay in Canada with me!

"It's...Lady gaga!" Haley said in a whisper

"Wait doesn't that mean..." I said biting on my lip trying not to cry. I met Haley in Grade 2 and I hated her guts, She was in my class for all of elementary school and when I found out in grade 3 that she was going to be in my class again, I cried, that's how much I hated her. But in Grade 5 in the summer, her and I became really good friends, we hung out 24/7 and we became best friends, I mean we always had stupid pointless fights but we got over them. We got separated in high school and went to different schools, so we didn't talk for a while, but then we found out that we were going to a performing Arts School in Toronto Ontario Canada, our hometown and we instantly clicked again, it was as if we never stopped being friends. We have been at this performing Arts school for the past 4 years and we just graduated two months ago from the school. We have shared an apartment together for the past 4 years and I don't know what I would do without her, if she leaves I have no clue what will happen.

"I have to move to Los Angela's... I'm going to be one of her choreographers and back up dancers and I'm going to be traveling all over the place for the next year and a half for her tour" Her voice was shaking

"I'm so happy for you Haley" I said in the most cheerful voice I could put out to be. "When do you leave?"

"In two weeks... I just found out yesterday" She said back her voice calmed down a bit.

"Well then we will just have to do lots before you leave like..." Suddenly I was interrupted. My phone busted out in the ringtone to my favorite song of the moment Scream by Usher, I love the beat so much; every time I hear it I just want to dance so it's a little embarrassing in public when it goes on in the grocery store and I start to dance. I picked up my phone from my lap and looked to see who was calling. It was Rick, my manager from the restaurant that I work at called The Crystal Room, which is a restaurant that is quite popular in the town, it's a restaurant for Lunch and Dinner. We are closed all day on Fridays except we open at night for a karaoke bar. I don't work today because Friday is my day off, so I have no clue why he is calling. I quickly slide the take call on my screen and I put it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I said in the most cheerful voice I could make at 7:40 in the morning.

"Hi Taylor, it's Rick" Rick said very quickly. No shit its Rick, I have caller ID dumbass.

"What did you want Rick? I was kind of looking forward to enjoying my day off" I said. I was starting to get a bit frustrated.

"I need you to come in and work today, Sally caught a bad cold the other day and she's too sick to get out of bed." Sally Bender, she's always prone to getting sick when she is on the job.

"This is the 6th time this month that I've had to fill in for her!" I was pretty annoyed.

"How about I double your pay and give you tomorrow off and you can have all of the drinks that you want free tonight?" he said, I could tell he was desperate and plus I could really use the money. Even though I don't drink alcohol, I do go through 8 bottles of water a night. I didn't have to think for a second about it.

"Throw in a free dinner?" If I was working on a Friday I needed food

"Fine... Deal" I could tell that he was desperate.

"Ok, what time do you need me there?"

"By 5 o'clock, your gonna be managing the Karaoke portion tonight" Rick answered he was talking super fast I could barley pick any of that up.

"Ok I will see you in an hour" I said as I quickly hung up the phone. I heard breathing so I glanced over, oh shit, I forgot about Haley.

"Haley I have to work tonight, but if you want to you can go tonight and have as many coke colas as your heart desires." Haley loves coca cola, usually there's one located on her desk and side table but we just ran out of them because she goes through them like I do water.

"If there's coke cola involved, I'm there! On one condition" Haley said. I could see a smile creep onto her face "you have to sing tonight at the karaoke bar"

"Fine your on" I knew I would have to sing in front of people, I mean I did at school talent shows but not in front of drunk strangers at a bar. Well this could get interesting.

Taylors Friday PJ' taylors_pyjamas_chapter/set?.svc=copypaste&embedder=0&id=63160419

Haley's Friday Daytime haleys_outfit_chapter/set?.svc=copypaste&embedder=0&id=63161285

*Reality Will not be the permanent name of this story, I have no idea what I want to name it yet, but feel free to let me know if you have any Name ideas for this story. Remember to Add the story to Alerts if you liked it so far, so you can keep getting more and more chapters for the story and getting updated on when the chapters come out. Their Will Be about 1-2 Chapters Out Every Week (No Promises But I will at least put up one every week, Also you can favourite it if you really like it. If you have any ideas for the story that you would like to contribute to the story, feel free to do so, I always love listening to your ideas. Thanks Again For Checking Out My Story!*


	2. Foundation (Chapter 2)

_***Disclaimer I do not own Darren Criss, Joey Richter, Starkid Productions, Glee or Any of the Cast On Glee. Nick Was My Creation!* **_

Darren's POV!

Friday 10pm at night

"I'm Sorry Kurt that I cheated on you but I was lonely, I missed you too much and I needed you." I said quickly wiping the tears off of my face.

"You Know What thats fine you can be with as many other guys as you want then because I never want to see your face again..." Kurt said as he let go of my hand and ran in the other direction crying.

"And...CUT!" Ryan Murphy said in excitement. He jumped out of his directors chair to pat us on the back. "Nice job guys, were going to take 15 to have a break and see if we need to film this again or if it was perfect." He quickly vanished to go check out the footage that we just took.

"Nice job Criss, I think you looked pretty good in that scene though my hair looked amazing" Chris said flipping his hair in the slight New York breeze. "Damn that's a great idea for my story, be back soon" he said, his face beaming quickly dashing to his Mac to work on the sequel to "the land of stories: the wishing spell"

I stood there for a few minutes staring into space, then I realized how crazy I looked and decided to just head back to my trailer to relax. I walked quickly but then I had a decision to make. Do I call for my bodyguard team to help me get across the screaming fans to my trailer or do I run through the crowd? Before I could think I saw my main body guard tony.

"Don't even think about it pretty boy unless you want what happened last time to happen again" Tony whispered in my ear. Ah I remember it like it was yesterday, well because it was. I attempted to run through the crowd and lost half of my T-shirt, half a pant leg and a sock. But how the hell does someone get my sock without taking off my shoe?

"Fine then can you please help me?" I said quickly flattening my already flatten crusty gel hair.

Suddenly out of no where their were three body guards in a circle around me. We started to walk and as I slowly went across the Do not cross tape the screams got louder and louder.

"Darren I love You"

"Darren your so sexy!"

"KLAINE FOREVER"

I was barley paying attention I was staring into space then I felt myself smack into my trailer door right in the forehead. A bunch of the foundation that I had to wear covered my trailer door. I attempted to wipe it off with my hand, just to cause a bigger smeared mess all over my trailer door. I sighed quickly but then turned around to look at all the girls and even some boys screaming and staring at me.

"Goodnight everyone, go home and get some rest, thank you for supporting me I love you all" I said blowing a kiss to the screaming fans behind the do not cross tape causing everyone to scream louder. I quickly opened my dressing room door to find my quaint resting place. I quickly checked out the room. It was quite small, but big enough for me. There was a couch, a tv, a mini fridge, a counter with all of my favourite snacks and A closet filled with Blaine's wardrobe. I quickly went to the package of red vines to open up a bag of sweet heaven goodness. I went to the fridge to grab a Minute Maid apple juice because we all know that Dole is shit. I laid down on the couch making sure that I didn't mess up my hair in the process. I bit off a piece of the red vines and then proceeded to take a swing of apple juice. I decided that I would take a short nap because I was as exhausted as hell and I have barley had two hours of sleep each night for two months ever since I went back to film for glee. As I was slowly drifting off to Dreamland, I hear my door come swinging open just to reveal my manager Nick finishing a phone conversation.

"Are you kidding me? That's awesome. He will be so excited. I'll tell him the great news, talk to you later ok? Bye"

"What the hell man? I was trying to sleep"

"We'll I just found out the best news ever, but if Mr grumpy pants won't stop being so grumpy then I won't tell him" he said slowly inching his way to the door handle to leave.

"Fine what is it Nick?"

"You my friend will be staring in your own tv show be side a female lead" Nick said trying to contain his excitement

"What? When? Will I still be able to do Glee? What is it about? Who's the Female Lead?" I could not believe this is happening first glee now my own tv show!

"Whoa whoa slowly down. Yes what. After your done shooting for glee in the next month, yes you will still be able to be Blaine on glee, no clue what it is about yet they are working on the episodes as we speak. And they are going to start casting for the female lead ASAP!"

"What? That is fricken crazy! I can't believe it" I could not process the fact that in less than a month I Darren criss will be starring in my own tv show and I didn't even have to audition for it!

"We'll believe it because its happening, you will have to go for screen tests though with whoever they choose as the leading lady to make sure it's perfect"

"Ahhhh I better call Joey!"

Joey and I met when I was in university for my bachelor in the performing arts, he is one of my best friends and we have known each other for 6 years. I quickly picked up my iPhone from the counter.. The new iPhone 5 that just came out last week which if I don't get a case for soon, it will drop and smash.

I quickly scrolled down to Joey and pressed the call button. I heard the phone start to ring. After three rings I heard a bunch of loud music and five hundred voices attempting to talk over each other. I knew that Joey was at the same place he always is a party.

"Hellllllloooo" Joey yelled into the phone, trying to top all of the music and people.

"Joey, you are not going to believe what happened!" I said trying to sound as calm as I could

"What is it my home dizzle?" Yup definitely drunk. No one in this century never mind this decade has said "home dizzle" unless they want to get punched in the face.

"I just landed my own starring TV show"

"Omg Dora that's soooo great. We're going to have to celebrate going down the yellow brick road later, I mean as they say in Spanish Bonjour!" I swear the more he drinks the more crazy he gets

" Thanks man, you should go and lie down, you sound like your about to pass out"

"No problem, ill see you in my bedroom later, my little tiger….ANOTHER BEER PLEASE" Then he purred into the phone...That was quite disturbing but he has said worse.

"Goodbye Joey, please stop drinking the beer!" I said hoping

" OMG You are soooo right A GLASS OF TEQUILA PLEASE! See Ya Tonight Sezzzzzzzzzzzzzz" All I could hear was him snoring, which meant he had finally passed out from all of the booze.

"Sleep well" I said quickly and hung up the phone. I quickly phoned my body guards to go and get Joey from the party to make sure that he didn't get taken home by someone else tonight. I quickly looked up at the mirror in front of me. Gelled back brown hair that looked greasy as hell, concealer wearing off on My terrible dark circles, a blue button up shirt wrinkled, black skinny jeans that cut off my circulation, and my black converse that I just changed into since Blaine's shoes were very uncomfortable today more than ever.

I quickly looked at the person behind me, Nick was still here awkwardly sitting on my couch. Waiting for me to finish my phone call. I quickly went over and sat back down next to Nick.

"Are you excited?" Nick asked me attempting to make conversation

"I'm excited as hell, but I am nervous..."

"Why would you be nervous? Your never nervous?"

"About the whole Female Lead situation...Did they say that we would have to be a couple on the show?"

"We'll that was the only thing that they did say was that yes, you will have to be a couple on the show... Which means you will have to kiss at some point" he said winking at me, that just made me more nervous.

"I hope that I like her...I mean maybe we can go out..."

"Wait you don't even know who it is yet and you already want to date her? Well maybe you will get lucky. Their casting all over the place for this right now their starting in Toronto to check out the people that just graduated... In fact their starting at a place called "The Crystal Room" at a karaoke bar tonight"

"Who goes to a kareoke bar to find talent?" I asked with utter disbelief. Seriously there would be drunk idiots that could probably barley walk around without stumbling never mind sing.

"We'll they had a feeling that that's where they would find there lady, and plus that is one of the most hanged out place for people between the ages of 21-27. They also just had a bunch of students just graduate from a performing arts university!"

"Wait...why would they try to pick out some no name actresses when they could probably get a big star like some one like Lea Michele?"

"The company wants someone that they can create, they want a no name actress, they want to try and find the next it girl"

Nick said quickly typing something into his iPhone.

"Are you hoping to get a girlfriend from this Darren? Nick asked me raising his eyebrow.

Before I could respond to what he said the door swung opened again. This time an assistant was coming in.

"Mr criss, they need you on set right now, they just realized that Larry's microphone got in the way of a perfect angle, so we have to redo the scene, we are starting in five!

"Ok thank you see you in a few minutes" I said quickly waiting for the door to close. I quickly turned back to Joey. "And to answer your question, I don't know but I'm hoping that it will turn into something special" I said daydreaming of what she would look like...brown hair and brown eyes...the sweetest combination.

"We'll who knows maybe right now, they are watching your leading lady perform" Nick said hopeful.

"I hope so" I said, wondering what she is doing right now. I quickly made my way to the door to face the screaming fans again. Just to slowly think to myself about wether or not she's auditioning right now.

**_*I want to change the name of the story, so if you have any ideas please let me know! If You Like this story, be sure to follow it or favourite it so I know that you want to see more or else I won't know if I should continue it because I have so many great ideas for this story, or you can simply comment saying that you want to see more, If you have any ideas or songs or anything that you want to include or have considered for the story please PM me! _**


	3. Teenage Dream (Chapter 3)

*Disclaimer I do not own Darren Criss, Mia Swier, The songs used in this. I do own the characters Taylor and Haley*

Taylor's POV

Friday 8pm same day

It was a busy Friday night, I never knew that karaoke would be a popular activity that people would like to do. But the thing is no one was singing they were just anxiously looking at the door, as if they were waiting for someone to show up. I was sitting at the karaoke machine, waiting to see if anyone was going to sing clicking and twirl the blue pen in my hands waiting for someone to Order some drinks but it was like no one wanted to. They kept eyeing the karaoke machine and the door which made me wonder what was going on. But the one thing that I didn't understand was that everyone here minus a few guys with their girlfriends, were girls and usually the majority of the people that are here are guys. Everyone was dressed in way to fancy outfits things like colourful prom dresses, curled hair and higher than normal high heels. All i was wearing was the work outfit, a black dress mine was a thigh high strapless dress and some three inch black heels. I glanced at the door to see if something was going to happen.

I went back to what I was doing attempting to write a new song with a pile of crumpled paper next to me. I had no new ideas and haven't written a new song in a few months, I had a terrible case of writers block, and it made me want to break pencils. I got pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the door swing open, to reveal people in their mid 30s sauntering in like they owned the place. They were dressed in dressy clothes. A girl with reddish brown hair was leading the pack of people, wearing a red high low hem top with a black pencil skirt with red high heels surrounding her were people wearing dress shirts and others with dresses surrounding her. She was scanning the crowd as if she was looking for someone. She suddenly stopped her gaze on me and stared at me for what seemed to be like five minutes, then one of her little members of her posse group tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to a free table, they scurried over and quickly sat down and took out a video camera and what seemed like to be a white folder with dozens of sheets of paper in it.

Suddenly as if the flipping of the video camera being open was a sign, everyone raced over to the karaoke table tackling each other down and racing to the table waiting for the sheet to be put down. I quickly picked up the microphone and tapped it a few times, just to hear the sound of a high frequency being shot through the speakers.

"Testing .three. Hi everyone how's everyone doing?" I said into the microphone with the most enthusiastic voice I could use. Cheers and a few claps rose from the audience 95% of those claps coming from Haley, glancing up from her iPhone. She was wearing another outfit this time black spaghetti strap tank top with a sheer neon blue button up top all unbuttoned and light blue distressed short shorts and her blue sneakers with flowers while sipping on the now 8 empty cans of coke cola on the table. Did I mention we just got here an hour ago? I decided that I should probably do the mandatory speech before I start everyone doing karaoke.

"Welcome to The Crystal Room where music never sleeps. I'm Taylor and I will be leading the karaoke party tonight. Please sign your name on the list and then flip through our songs and choose one that you would love to sing! Or if you have a karaoke track for a song that's not on here feel free to give it to me and I will make sure to play it. We will go in order of the list so please write down your name and the track number of the song that you would like to sing, thanks for joining us tonight and have a great time" I said, knowing the speech was boring as hell and everyone wanted to get to the karaoke potion, I quickly picked up the freshly printed sign up sheet from the printer and the blue pen I was using and I put the paper on my karaoke desk in front of me. Everyone was attacking the paper trying to find a spot to put their name and their song. I didn't even see one person flip open the book to choose their song, it was like everyone already knew what song they were going to sing. It took about two minutes flat, everyone had their names down for karaoke. As everyone cleared out to sit down, I quickly glanced to see a large pile of CDs, I glanced at the sheet to only see about 5 names of people that choose songs from the karaoke. I looked down at the sheet to call up the first person with their name on the sheet. I grabbed all the CDs and organized it by order of singing and put them all in a neat pile on my desk. I quickly grabbed my microphone from my desk, the cord tangled all around my chair and i turned the mic on, again hearing that high frequency pitch that made everyone cover their ears.

"So lets get started now with the night of fun." I said knowing that my words sounded cheesy as hell. "Ok Kaitlin Green with Your The One That I Want from Grease" I said quickly grabbing the cd from the pile and popping it into the stereo. The red head pranced up onto the stage, smiling with every step that she went. But she was known as the Miserable kid in the corner so I don't understand why she's so happy.

"Hi I'm Kaitlin and I will be singing Your The One That I Want From Grease" she said smiling at the mid thirties group in the audience.

By the time she was done singing I wanted to pull my ears out, off key and pitchy, all I could hope was that she didn't ever sing again.

And that's how the singing went all night, some people were in so many costumes I was wondering if I missed Halloween. I glanced at the list again, to see that the guy who was performing right now "Brad Cliff" Who was attempting to sing Billie jean by Michael Jackson. By that point I wanted to slam my head into a refrigerator door or a glass wall. The funny thing is all of these kids went to my university and none of them could sing, I think they should stick to playing the tambourine or clapping, something that doesn't involve speaking or singing. Finally he sang the last note and then I could finally relax and have some peace. I was about to grab the sheet off of the table to pack up but then the door bursted open. It was a girl with brown wavy hair and blonde highlights, she was wearing skinny jeans and A red skin tight v neck t-shirt with some thigh high black high heels. She quickly looked around the room and smiled at the mid thirties table and quickly went up to me with a sugary sweet smile.

"Could you please put this into the stereo" she said with a bigger verging on fake smile.

"Name please" I grabbed a pen and handed it to her.

" Mia Swier" She said quickly writing her name in sloppy cursive.

"What song?" I asked her, hoping that it isn't Gangnam Style for the 4th time tonight.

"Don't worry I already have it covered" she flipped her hair and walked away. She walked up to the never played piano and sat down.

She pulled the microphone towards her and tapped it a few times.

"Hi everyone. I will be singing Teenage Dream By Katy Perry. Hopefully my Rendition is half as good as hers." She said smiling another smile at the dressed up table. I really wanted to know what the hell was going on here and why was everyone being so nice to those mid thirties people. And why did everyone introduce themselves and their song when I already called them up and said their song and name. I guess this is a wacko karaoke bar. I sighed and was about to block out the sound of another terrible singer.

The keys on the piano were very soft and quiet. Mia slowly started to play a very long introduction to teenage dream. She played one last key to let it ring across the walls.

"You think I'm pretty without any makeup on." She slowly sang into the microphone. Her notes were on the right pitch I was surprised.

Every note she sang and every pitch she hit it perfect. I study her for a second as she sang the chorus of teenage dream.

She looked familiar, too familiar. Suddenly it all clicked. I saw her in a article a few weeks ago. Darren Criss's former girlfriend. They have been on again off again for years. But their was a rumour recently that spread from the glee set that she and Darren got into a huge argument and she took off and now she no longer has her famous boyfriend. No one has seen her in months. I couldn't help but wonder what she was doing here. Only students normally go here, not once to be famous ex girlfriends. Especially people from a different country.

"Excuse me I'm done, thank you for letting me play tonight" she said smiling at me again.

"Oh no problem, please come again." I responded I smiled at her as nice as I could while a million questions went through my head.

"Oh I don't think I will but thanks again." She said glancing at the mid thirties table and quickly walking away. She ran to the table to shake their hands and hand them a paper, smile then walk away. Her boots were squeaking as she quickly left The Crystal Room.

It was dead in here by now all of the singers left and all that was left was the mid thirties group. In a big huddle around the table talking and holding papers.

"I don't think that we found anyone here Amy but theirs always the next location." One of the business men said with hope. They quickly packed up. Except for one lady, the one that was leading the pack. I sighed again, for the 5th time tonight.

"Rough night?" Haley asked quickly putting her iPhone in her purse. I grabbed a water from the fridge and sat down next to her.

"No kidding, cats could probably sing better than those people" I said rolling my eyes.

"Well that last chick was pretty good."

"You mean Mia? Darren Criss's former girlfriend" I responded, looking down at my chipped pink nail polish.

"WHAT SHE WAS MIA SWIER! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Haley is always starstruck when it comes to famous people or famous people's former flames.

"Uh yeah? You know everything about all famous people, especially people on glee"

"Well you know at least theirs still...wait you haven't sung yet. Go sing slave."

"But theirs still people here!" I gestured to the girl still in the booth.

"So? Go!"

" But I..."

"Now" She pulled me up from my seat and dragged me to the stage. Haley went over to my desk to the song book.

"What song?" She asked me flipping through the song book. I grabbed the microphone from my desk, the chord wrapping around it, I quickly untangled it.

"Hmmmm...B 92 pretty please" I said smiling at myself, I knew that song by heart. It was upbeat and had some drama in it. The drums and guitar went very rapidly and fast. The woman glanced up but then buried herself back into her work, as if nothing was there. I pulled the microphone closer to me and up to my lips.

"Once upon a time, I believe it was a tuesday when you caught my eye, we caught on to something, I held onto the night, you looked me in the eye and told me you loved me" I sang very softly slowly getting louder. The woman's eyes slowly looked up at me and she watched me throughout the whole number. I then sang Catch Me, Gangnam Style (which is very hard when you don't even understand the lyrics) I even got Haley up to sing Call Me Maybe with me and Hot problems. Once we finally finished hot problems we both split a slice of delicious double chocolate cake and Haley had some more Coke Cola and I had another Root Beer.

We were the last ones in their, laughing our asses off on the performance the we just gave.

"I'm going to miss you so much Haley" I said realizing how much I would miss her when she moves away.

"I'll miss you so much too" She said briefly frowning up behind me. I turned around to see the same woman that has been here all night.

"Excuse me Miss?"

"Yes Madame? Is Everything Ok?"

"Yes everything is perfect, my name is Amy and I think that your perfect"

"Perfect? Perfect for What?

"I want you to go to LA for an audition, I feel that your the one."

"Wait…What?'

"Yes…Damn…Can you give me your phone." Amy asked. Oh god I hope she's not trying to steal it.

"Umm…Sure" I said quickly unlocking my iPhone. I handed it to her. She tapped her iPhone to my iPhone and handed it back to me.

"There. Now you have my number and I have yours. I will text you will all the details, See You Soon darling" She said blowing me and Haley a air kiss then vanishing out the door.

"What Was That?" I asked, I turned to Haley shocked with what just happened.

"I think that your life just changed, for good" Haley said with a twinkle in her eyes. But all I could wonder was what the hell did I just sign up for?


	4. Forever And Always (Chapter 4)

_***Disclaimer I do not own Darren criss, Mia Swier, Taylor Swift or the music used in this chapter. I did create Taylor Morgan, Haley, the business people, Nick and Amy though! :)***_

Amy's POV!

Friday night same day.

My career is going down into a spiral of a mess. I mean I could barley keep my gig at the local hotel that I worked at singing. I knew that I needed something new. So I quit that job and became a manager and casting agent. I knew that I needed to pitch an idea for a new show. The only thing that I knew was that I wanted to star a celebrity and a nobody. Dozens of celebrity's have approached me to do a tv show with them starring them since I went back into doing tv shows two weeks ago. Some include Selena Gomez, Taylor Swift and Rihanna. But none of them caught my interest. Selena Gomez was all "Good girl turned grown up and mature" then Taylor swift was all "Animated tv show about all of the good things in the world heartbreak songs, sparkles and happiness" and last was Rihanna was all "Good Girl gone bad". But none of them had any good ideas or was the person that I wanted. I wanted a guy to be the celebrity and the girl to be the nobody. I decided that I would just scroll through my contacts to see if their was anyone that I could think of that would be perfect. Suddenly I found the perfect person. Nick, a manager to the guy Glee stars. I mean Glee could work I really want someone that can sing and is attractive. I think I have the perfect guy in mind. I quickly pushed the call button on my phone. It rang 4 times until Nick finally picked up.

"Hello it's Nick Manager To The Glee stars. What's up?" He said talking quickly on the other side of the phone.

"Hi Nick it's Amy. I just started working on a new tv show."

"Congrats. So what did u need?"

"I want one of your actors to star in the show."

"What? As in be the leading role" he said, his voice getting higher.

"Yes exactly, beside another leading lady." I really hoped that I could get the person I was looking for.

"Well I think any of them would enjoy that. Who do you want?"

"Darren Criss" I said praying and hoping it would be a yes.

"You want Darren?" He sounded even more shocked.

"Yes is that a problem?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No it's just he hasn't gotten approached for a lead in a tv show."

"Well nows his chance" Please say yes.

"Fine...I'll talk to him first, then get back to you"

"Thank you so much ill talk to you later" I said about to hang up the phone but then I heard a screeching wait. "Yes?"

"When are you casting the leading girl?"

"I'm about to leave now to a place called 'The Crystal Room' we sent out a Facebook message to the company and we already have dozens of resumes in for the role. It's a karaoke bar, and I really want some one that can be as talented as Darren."

"Oh ok , well I will let you go, I will text you when he has reached his decision"

"Great thank you Nick, I'll talk to you later then" I quickly hung up the phone and threw it onto my king sized bed from the hotel that I was staying at. I quickly went to my small bathroom, I looked in the mirror, I had terrible bags under my eyes and my hair looked like I haven't washed it in days, when I just washed it two days ago. My blondish brown hair was in a top knot. I was wearing the hotel slippers and bathrobe from my lack to get ready today. I ran over to my leopard print suitcase and threw it open digging for my makeup, curling iron and dry shampoo. I slide back to the bathroom all over the shined white tile floor. I took my hair out of the top knot and flipped my hair down and shook the dry shampoo and sprayed it into the roots of my hair and slowly watched all of the grease disappear. I applied some of my favourite eyeshadow, Smog from my naked palette from urban decay all over my eyelid. Then I took some light pink blush, liquid eyeliner, mascara, bronzer, fake eyelashes and some dark red lipstick for a pop of red. I skipped over to the closet and threw the doors open, a brown garment bag hung from the closet along with some red pumps sitting in the corner of the small closet. I grabbed the shoes and the bag and unzipped the bag to find one of my favourite tops a beaded high low hem red top and a back pencil skirt to show I mean business. I slipped off my slippers and took off my robe and threw the top and skirt on and slide my feet through the shoes. I quickly took off to the bathroom flipped my light off and grabbed a black clutch with a lipstick, the hotel room key and my pink bedazzled wallet and my iPhone with a flimsy blue case and my black briefcase with my laptop in it. I closed the door, with a giant slam and to the limo that was waiting outside that my company had got for me to travel to for auditions. The limo driver, which looked like he was in his mid 50's was holding the door open with a smile on his face, i smiled back and threw my body into the car and took a seat at the back of the limo. The limo driver was looking at me through his mirror.

"Having a good day Madame?" I was about to respond when a beep came from my purse. I dug around it to find my iPhone. It was a text, from Nick.

Nick: Darren's in.

"It's perfect." I responded to the limo driver a smile creeping up onto my face. I went back to my phone and I quickly texted him back.

Amy: OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH!

A split second later, My phone buzzed, another text from Nick.

Nick: No problem, he just wants you to let you know who the girl is going to be when you cast her, he wants to go to dinner with her to get to know her alone.

Amy: Ok I will set up a dinner for the 2 of them as soon as I find out.

Nick: Thnx, good luck tonight, I hope you find the perfect fit 2night.

Amy: Me too Thanks so much!

Nick: Txt me after auditions? ;)

Amy: I will make sure 2, have a good evening :) ;)

Nick: You 2! :) ;)

I quickly dropped my phone back into my purse and let my head lean on the window.

"Everything's perfect" I whispered to myself, a cheesy smile plastered all over my face. I watched as all the cars passed by the window until I felt the car come to a halt. Two seconds later I felt a gust of wind fly right through me. The driver was standing next to the open door.

"We're here miss" he said glancing over his shoulder to the building behind him. I grabbed all of my things and ducked and stepped out of the car. I checked out the brick building and saw the sign on top in cursive "The Crystal Room" it read, well it actually said "He ysta rom" because the t, c, l and o were burnt out.

"The entrance is just around that corner miss" The driver said gesturing around the corner, closing my door and walking over to his driver door and got into his car and rolled down the window.

"I will be here again at around 10pm, outside where I am now to take you back to the hotel" He said and then he rolled the window back down and drove off his turning signal going right and slowing driving back into the darkness. I glanced at the time on my phone 8:03pm it read. I didn't realized how cold I was getting until I started to rub my arms and I decided that I probably shouldn't stand out here like an idiot.

I walked up around the corner to find a group of people dressed in business suits. A lady turned around and walked up to me, dressed in a blouse with a pencil skirt and back high heels.

"Are you Amy?" She asked

"Yes, I am who are all of you" I said gesturing to the group behind her, they all walked up behind her.

"Well I'm Christina, I'm the head of the assistants for helping you decided if any of them are worthy enough to be casted in the new tv show."

"Oh, then how about we all go inside before we all get frost bite." I said walking over to the brown door. That just showed how much the company had faith in my for finding someone...not.

"Good idea Miss Amy" She said running up in front of me, pulling open the door. Miss Amy? I could get used to this.

"Thank you" I walked though the door. About 30 people were sitting at the tables. Everyone was staring at me and the group, not taking their eyes off of us for a second. I tried glancing around to see if I could find anyone that had what I was looking for. A girl with brown hair covering her face, was sitting their looking bored out of her mind, she was wearing a black dress her brown hair was straightened. I stared at her for a second trying to figure out why I was so curious about her, she glanced over in my direction then looked back at me when she saw I was looking at me, giving me a stare of confusement and wonder. She had something, I could feel it. I just needed to find out what it was. I broke eye contact with her when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder.

"Excuse me Miss Amy, but you have been standing here for a while theirs a free table over their." They said pointing to a booth near the back of the room. I glanced back over at the girl, she was back to doing nothing again and sipping on some water. I followed the group over to the booth I got in first and sat in the middle, all of the other business people crowding around me.

I opened my brief case and took out a laptop and a sheet of criteria for the casted one that we should look for. I opened the laptop and went into my computer for all the submitted resumes online for who is auditioning. Their was about 20 people on the list, some girls and some guys on the list. One of the business people took out a tripod and a video camera and placed it on the table and turned it on. So we could film all of the auditions and watch them again if we have to. After we turned on the camera, everyone started running to the kareoke table, the girl running it staring at everyone like they were crazies, she glanced over at me, then shook her head and picked up a microphone from her desk, a high frequency shot through it. She quickly tapped it with her pointer finger a few times.

"Testing .three. Hi everyone how's everyone doing?" She said, I could tell that she sounded tired but she made a great effort to sound enthusiastic. "Hello and welcome to the crystal room, I'm Taylor and I will be leading the karaoke party tonight. " She said gesturing to the karaoke box. Taylor was a really pretty name, and her voice wasn't hard to listen to, it was a soft, but she had a lovely voice.

"Find your song on the list and then flip through our songs and choose one that you would love to sing! Or if you have a karaoke track for a song that's not on here feel free to give it to me and I will make sure to play it. We will go in order of the list so please write down your name and the track number of the song that you would like to sing, thanks for joining us tonight and have a great time" She put the mic back down on her table and grabbed a pink sheet and a blue pen, clicked it and put it on the desk and quickly jumped back so she wouldn't be attacked by the crowd of people. Everyone was attacking it like they haven't eaten in days, I guess trying to get a starring role, beside a star was a big deal. In about two minutes everyone went back to sit down. Taylor went to stand up and start to call names. Every single song we heard, I wanted to pull my ears out. We went through about 20 people and every time I clicked the "Hell No" button because that sounded cooler than just no. All I knew was I was not going to start to re watch them ever, if I ever want a headache then I will. Finally this last guy name Brad sang, every time I glanced over at Taylor, she looked like she wanted to punch herself in the face. Finally I felt relieved when he sang his last note of Bille Jean, still no contender or choice for the leading girl, which meant tomorrow we would have to decide if we continue to more city's or just cast a big name celebrity. Suddenly the door flew open, I whipped my face around to see someone I had met once before, Mia Swier, Darren Criss's former girlfriend. Of course I don't know the full story about why they broke up, all I knew was that they did. She winked over at me then flipped her hair and walked over to the karaoke table to write down her name and song. She was talking to Taylor her facial expression looking as smug as it always did. She walked over to the piano and pulled out the bench and pulled the microphone up to her.

"Hi everyone. I will be singing Teenage Dream By Katy Perry. Hopefully my Rendition is half as good as hers." She flashed a smile towards us, but I could already tell, it was her smile when she knew that she was going to throw everyone down to get what she wants. She started to sing, every note she hit with a soft ring at the end and perfection. Everyone was mouthing to me, that she was the one, but their was that one feeling in my gut that knew that something was totally wrong. After she finished she was walking over to the table. And began to shake everyone's hands.

"Thank you all for listening to me sing tonight, I hope you enjoyed my performance, here's my resume, if you have any questions you can contact me at the bottom." Mia handed me her resume then she pulled me over near the door.

"I seriously can't believe you, showing up here after what you did." I said with a stern get the hell out of here face.

"Well as long as what I did to him always stays between you and me, we'll be fine you can keep getting your money from me each month and I will get off scot free." She said her smile slowly fading to a blank stare.

"I still don't understand why you had to do that seriously do you know..." I was still in shock about what she did, I mean who wouldn't be after witnessing it.

"Yes I know, luckily we are the only ones that know what truly happened." She reached down into her purse and pulled out an envelope. "Here's your monthly payment can't wait to here from you about the role." She said smiling at the group then flipping her hair and walked away. I wen back and sat down at the table, I needed a vodka with coke cola to forget everything that just happened, including what she did.

"Amy? I think that Mia may be our perfect one" one of the business man said.

"I don't think that that's such a good idea, I mean Darren would leave set if he had to work with her." Christina said.

" I think that we should sleep on it and make a clear decision tomorrow not when everyone is drunk and has three beers." I said looking at all of the glasses splattered all around the table.

"Ok then we will re watch her audition tomorrow and decide if we call her back for a call back with Darren, goodnight everyone." Another business lady said, everyone packed up their stuff and left.

"Are you coming?" The last man in the booth said. I glanced at my watch 9:30, the car wasn't going to get me until 10.

"No I think I'll stay, see you in the morning" I said and I dug myself back into my work. Their had to be someone better than Mia, I did not want her anywhere near Darren or the show. I glanced around the room, the karaoke girl was packing up and their was another girl still sitting at a table in the front talking to Taylor. She sighed and I listened to their conversation while I pretend to work on my computer.

"Rough night?" The girl with the phone asked placing it on her table. Kareoke girl went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water.

"No kidding, cats could probably sing better than those people" Karaoke girl said, I laughed at her comment a bit because I knew it was true.

"Well that last chick was pretty good."

"You mean Mia? Darren Criss's former girlfriend?" So kareoke girl did know who she was.

"WHAT SHE WAS MIA SWIER! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" The phone girl screamed, obviously upset that she didn't know it was her.

"Uh yeah? You know everything about all famous people, especially people on glee"

"Well you know at least theirs still...wait you haven't sung yet. Go sing slave." Karaoke girl can sing?

"But theirs still people here!" Karaoke girl said I could tell that she was talking about me.

"So? Go!"

" But I..." I wonder if she's any good or terrible like everyone else.

"Now" Phone girl pulled karaoke girl over to the stage again and opened the song book.

"What song?" She asked her flipping through the song book. Karaoke girl grabbed the microphone, trying to walk and untangle it at the same time.

"Hmmmm...B 92 pretty please" Karaoke girl said smiling to herself, she looked over at me again and I went back into my work well pretended I did, I was watching her out of the corner of my eye. She pulled the microphone closer to her face, knowing that she was a few seconds away from starting I turned my phone onto the voice memos part, because they took the camera away.

"Once upon a time, I believe it was a tuesday when you caught my eye, we caught on to something, I held onto the night, you looked me in the eye and told me you loved me" She sang very softly slowly getting stronger and louder. I slowly looked up at her, I could feel it in my gut. Her voice was beautiful even more than Mia's. She was looking at me, dead in the eyes, I feel all of the emotion that she was putting into this. She was moving along with the upbeat tempo of the song. She finally finished holding out a sustained "yeah" at the end and slowly faded out. I had a look of utter amazement on my face, she was the one, I could feel it. My thoughts got interrupted when phone girl started clapping.

"That was fricken amazing Taylor, like holy" Phone girl said.

"Are you sure? I think I was a little flat on the second verse" she said doubting herself. She was on perfect pitch the entire time though. I want to yell out your the one at that moment but I decided to hold off and hope that she would sing more. And she did, she sang Catch Me, Gangnam Style (which is very hard to sing but she got the whole song perfect ) Her friend even got up and sang Call Me Maybe and Hot problems with the karaoke girl. By the end of hot problems they were laughing their faces off and then they went back to the table to take a drink of their pops.

"I'll miss you so much Haley!" Karaoke girl said frowning at phone girl.

"I'll miss you so much too" I decided that I couldn't contain my excitement anymore and I quickly packed up my things and walked over to them. I was right behind karaoke girl and I smiled at phone girl.

"Excuse me Miss?" I said tapping karaoke girl on the shoulder she turned around and smiled at me.

"Yes Madame? Is Everything Ok?" She called me Madame, she seemed very polite.

"Yes everything is perfect, my name is Amy and I think that your perfect" Suddenly I just realized how creepy I sound, but I wasn't going to change my words now when I was speaking the truth.

"Perfect? Perfect for What?" She said looking at me with a confused look in her face

"I want you to go to LA for an audition, I feel that your the one." I already knew dead on the spot that I wanted her to come to LA to audition with Darren.

"Wait…What?" She got even more confused and shocked. I mean I guess she doesn't have people that come up to her when she doesn't even audition for something and they want her to audition for it.

"Yes…Damn…Can you give me your phone." Amy asked. Oh god I hope she's doesn't think I'm trying to steal it. I just wanted her number.

"Umm…Sure" she said quickly unlocking her iPhone. She handed it to me. I found my bump application and hers and bumped our phones together. All of my contact info went to her phone and she got my contact info. I looked at the time 10:03, shit I did not want to keep the driver waiting.

"There. Now you have my number and I have yours. I will text you will all the details in the morning, see you soon darling" I said blowing karaoke and phone girl a air kiss then I picked up all of my stuff from the booth and ran out the door,the cold air hit me like a refreshing mint as soon as I walked out. I quickly stumbled to the limo, the driver sitting in the front saw me and quickly got out and opened the door for me. I slide back into the limousine I was once in a few hours ago. I rested my head against the cool glass looking up at the dark sky.

"Sorry i'm late" I said to him, I felt really bad about being late.

"No problem, did you have a good evening miss?" The driver said as we slowly pulled out of the parking lot , only one car left from the many from today.

"Yes I had an amazing evening" I said smiling at him again. I felt my iPhone buzz in my purse, a text from Nick.

Nick: Hey how did the auditions go?

Amy: Amazing I think I found the perfect girl.

Nick: Seriously who?

Amy: I'm not saying yet but I will let you listen to her voice in the morning.

Nick: Seriously? Your gonna make me wait that long :(

Amy: Yes I will have a good sleep Nick :)

Nick: Goodnight, can't wait to hear about the auditions in the morning. :)

I put my iPhone back into my purse and laid down in the limo, slowly feeling myself fall into a deep sleep, with Taylor's voice and songs staying with me in every dream.

_***Sorry that this chapter took so long to write, but I will have chapter coming up quicker. Make sure to follow the story so I know that you want more chapters. Thanks and see you in the next chapter***_


	5. Hubba Bubba (Chapter 5)

_***Disclaimer, I do not own Darren Criss, Mia Swier, Glee. I do own/created Taylor Morgan and Haley***_

_**OUTFITS LISTED ON MY POLVORE SITE FOR EACH CHARACTER ON EACH CHAPTER ON MY FANFICTION PROFILE FOR EACH CHAPTER **_

PROFILE: GLITTERSTARR

Taylor's POV

Saturday 6:30am

The hands were slowly ticking on the clock. I kept glancing from my computer to Haley. I checked the clock again, It was 2:30 in the morning. We were at the apartment that we shared the only light blasting from the computer. We were lying on the ground with my MacBook in front of us. We've been siting here for the last three hours looking up all the information I could about this Amy chick I mean I don't even know her. What if this is all a scam? What if she's not actually auditioning me for something and she's just trying to steal all of my money. I picked up my phone and checked it again, scrolling through Amy's contact information, but still no last name popped up. I mean how many Amy's in the world give out auditions? Obviously a lot because every time I searched up Amy, tv show person, it came up with about 500000 results.

"I think we should just give up" I said, I was frustrated so I closed my laptop.

"No you just need to give it time, your rushing into this, I mean you don't even know her."

"I know but I don't even know what she's talking about, for all I know she is some crazy looking for money to take off with. I mean why the hell was Mia Swier their? I mean she was Darren Criss's girlfriend. What is she doing in Toronto?"

"Well maybe I would have known something if I saw her again, but you never told me..."

"I thought that you would notice. Look this isn't getting us anywhere maybe we should try again later"

"Maybe" Haley said, she went over to the tv and grabbed the remote. "Now lets relax and watch some Pretty Little Liars reruns, and watch some bitches die." She said with a smirk and a laugh as she kicked off her rabbit slippers wearing a purple nightgown with some flannel pants.

"Ok fine" I grabbed a blanket from the floor and curled up onto the couch, and rested my laptop on my lap. By the time the theme song to pretty little liars started I was out like a light.

4 hours later...

I could feel myself slowly falling,like the air was blowing my sleeves up and my dress was spinning. I looked all around me a blue sky and white clouds. Suddenly I could hear thunder it started to rain all over me. I could feel someone pushing down on my back,

"Your a dead bitch." The voice said, the voice sounded familiar like I had heard it before. I tried to turn around but before I could, I got stabbed right in the side. It hurt like a bitch and then I felt myself slowly blackout. The words 'your a dead bitch' swirling in my head. My eyes shot open in panic, I looked around at where I was. I was lying on a brown couch, on the other side of the couch Haley was sleeping...well sleep snoring and talking. The tv was on in front of me re runs of pretty little liars playing on the tv and my laptop was on my lap and a coffee table was in front of me with my phone and a glass of water. I opened the laptop and turned it on to see what time it was, 6:30 the clock read in the corner, my alarm wasn't going to go off until 9 plenty of time for me to sleep. I turned my laptop off and put it on the coffee table and adjusted myself on the couch blanket lying on top of me. I got curled up on my side to face the opposite side of the bright tv. As I slowly felt myself going into a deep sleep trance, I heard a buzz followed by a few more buzzes. Either a bee got in here or it was a text or a call on my phone. I ignored it and tried to go back to sleep but the buzzing wouldn't stop. I threw the blanket off of me and quickly threw myself towards my phone pulling my blue shorts and oversized sweatshirt away from the blanket from the static cling, I glanced at Haley, still snoring and talking about Channing Tatum in her sleep, I swear she could sleep through a fire bell. I picked up my phone, 6 missed calls, all from Amy. I was about to unlock my phone, but just as I was about to it buzzed again from Amy, I walked down the hall and into my room and shut the door. I pressed the take call button.

"Hello?" I asked her, I was still half asleep, I barley could keep my eyes open.

"Hi is this Taylor"

"Well right now I'm sleepy"

"I'm sorry but I really needed to talk to you"

"At 6:30 in the morning?"

"Well yes, I need you to come with me."

"Go with you when I barley know you" this time I was getting annoyed.

"Yes I know, but I really think that your perfect and I need you to come with me on a plane in an hour."

"Wait are you for real?" I can not believe what was happening, like what creepy person asks someone to do an audition? A creepy person thats who.

"Yes it's for your audition."

"Audition for what?" What was going on? Am I getting punkd

"No time to explain, but I need you to get dressed and pack for the plane with me, the limousine will come here to get you in a hour along with me see you soon"

"Wait what? I can't..." Amy hung up on me. I went over and sat down on my bed. I could either do this and get punks and have a camera jump out and scare the shit out of me or get really good things from it or not and have my life stay the same...everyday at the crystal room. I walked into my closet and grabbed my pink suitcase. I grabbed my iPod, some books, some scripts to read and my laptop bag and put it on my bed. I was going to do this. I quickly tip toed to the bathroom and turned on the shower and quickly hopped in the cold water waking me up instantly I shampooed and conditioned my hair then took my Sugar Plum, body wash from Philosophy. I turned off the shower and dried off my hair. I blow dried hair, so it would look straight and ran back to my bedroom and sat down at my desk, I put on some light gold eyeshadow, mascara, liquid eyeliner, some light pink blush and a cherry lip stain. From my closet I grabbed my comfy purple shirt, black leggings, matching feather earrings and a father necklace and some purple converse. I quickly threw some more clothes in my bag, more shoes with some accessories and my makeup bag and zipped up my bag. I tiptoed into my living room and grabbed my laptop with my pink case, Haley was still sleeping. I went into the kitchen to scribble a note onto a piece of paper for Haley.

Don't know where I'm going to or when ill be back but I'll be back sometime, don't know when though -T

I glanced at my phone, 5 missed texts all from Amy.

Outside.

Waiting.

Is this your apartment?

Where the Hell Are You?

I'm going to come inside and bang down every door if you don't come out soon.

I glanced at the time 7:40. I was 10 minutes late. I quickly grabbed my suitcase, laptop bag and purse and ran out the door, slowly closing it behind me so I wouldn't wake up Haley. I quickly went over to the elevator, it quickly opened and I pressed ground level. I went through the hallway to the door. Their was a big black limousine in front of the building, The driver quickly got out and smiled at me.

"Miss Taylor Morgan?"

"Yes?" I asked. I slowly took deep breaths, I was hoping that nothing would try to jump out of the vehicle and bite me.

"Let me take your bags, your vehicle awaits" He said grabbing my pink suitcase and laptop and bringing them to the trunk. He went back over and held the door open for me gesturing to go inside. I glanced around at the scenery one last time and I quickly hopped into the back of the car. A lady in front of me wearing some jeggings, a moustache sweater and some pink flats starring at me, she moved closer to me, it was Amy.

"Well finally here you are, I was afraid that you wouldn't show" she said giving me a very disproving look.

"I'm sorry theirs only so much a person can do when they get told to go to the airport with a stranger in an hour" I said sarcastically pushing my brown hair out of my face.

"Yes you do I mean we met last night"

"Yes but I Internet stalked you all last night and I couldn't find anything about you"

"We'll it's probably because the company wants to keep me and my idea under wraps."

"What idea? Why am I even here?"

"To audition"

"Audition for what?"

"For..." Amy was about to say but then she looked over at the side. I didn't even notice the door swing open and the car stop until the driver was standing right next to the door holding my and Amy's suitcase.

"We're here" he said smiling. I looked around, we were sitting on an airport runway, a airplane right next to the limo.

"Wait I didn't get a private jet..." Amy said, she looks very confused.

"No" the driver said. "But he did" A man slowly got out of the airplane, I had no clue who he was, wearing some jeans, a red T-shirt and a purple hoodie with some vans. Well that's a very interesting combination.

"Nick?" Amy said running up to him and embracing him in a hug. "I haven't seen you in such a long time, I told you that I'd be back with her today."

"I know but I wanted to meet you in the city where you found her" Nick said glancing at the car that I was still sitting in. "Well bring her out" He said, the driver pulled open the door for me to slide out of, I walked out down the runway flipping my hair out of my face as I walked as the cold wind blew my hair in different directions. Amy grabbed my arm and pulled me into the jet with her. I looked at the row of seats the only people that were on the plane were us three. Reclinable seats all lined up one in each row with pillows and blankets and built in TVs with a fridge and dozens of snacks sitting on a table. I didn't know where to sit I was so shocked by the whole thing. Nick went and sat down in one of the seats and Amy sat next to them. Nick quickly flipped a seat in front of them so it faced them. I slowly went to sit down in it. Nick studied me for a second.

"We'll I think that she's really pretty but what I was wondering was about that voice" Nick said talking to Amy and then glancing back at me.

"What? I can speak" I said to him, geez I can talk. He started to laugh at me, I guess my voice was funny and Amy was snickering under her breath.

"No darling the singing voice" He said trying to compose himself.

"Oh" I said I was turning red, I could feel it covering my face.

"Oh well we have that covered" Amy said, she took out her iPhone and it started to play music on her phone, the music to forever and always, my voice started to play on her phone, I was confused and it was really weird hearing my voice getting played back. Nick just sat there the whole song, he was wearing a poker face, I couldn't tell what he thought of it. The last note slowly rang through the airplane.

"Wow" he said, that's all that Nick could say.

"What did you think Nick, did you like it." Amy asked, she was hoping he liked it.

"I didn't like it...I loved it, that was incredibly amazing...what's your name." He said turning back to me.

"Taylor, Taylor Morgan." I could not believe what was happening.

"Well Taylor Morgan, I think that your going to become a star and we can't wait to help you do that." He said smiling at me.

" Wait, I don't even know what I'm signed up for." I was still really confused.

"Well it's actually..." Nick started to say, but then the captain of the airplane started to speak.

"Are you freaking kidding me" I muttered to myself, this is the second time I have been interrupted to find out what the hell is going on.

The captain started giving the seat belt lecture and the emergency exit lecture and all that jazz then the plane started to move down the runway. Amy quickly grabbed some gum from her purse and held it out to everyone.

"Gum?" She asked, it was hubba bubba, one of my favourite flavours. Nick and I both accepted I started to unwrap my gum but nick reached across and grabbed my hand to stop me.

"Wait I think that we should have a toast, here's to new adventure, loves, career moves and star status" He said smiling at us again.

"Cheers" We all said, hitting all of our gum together to the centre. I moved closer to the window, I slowly looked down at the city where the crystal room and Haley were, it was getting smaller and smaller in the distance, a place that when I come back, I would never be the same again.


	6. Part Of Your World (Chapter 6)

_***Disclaimer. I do not own Darren Criss or Glee. I did Create Taylor Morgan, Haley, Amy and Nick. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Hopefully the ending to this chapter will make up to it. Enjoy!* **_

_**Darren's POV **_

_**1:30am**_

"I don't want no scrub A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me"

Kevin and I sang, going into a frozen gangster pose. I was exhausted, after 6 hours of filming to get all of the songs perfect, I was about to crash. My white short sleeve button up with a sweater vest and bow tie was starting to stick to my skin and it was as itchy as fuck and because of all the dancing and my gelled hair was slowly moulding down my forehead, every take some random girl had to run up and fix it. I tried to keep a smile on my face for as long as possible, I could feel my face going frozen for the smile, fist bumping kevin and then laughing like some messed up audience that you would hear in those laughter voice recordings, like seriously sometimes they make glee club fun look like fake and cheap corny stuff that makes everyone want to punch each other in the face and I don't blame him.

"AND CUT" Ryan Murphy yelled. My smile fell off my face immediately, i wanted to pull off mu bow tie that was strangling me. I mean I've only had two hours of sleep in the past 24 hours and right now all I wanted to do was sleep "We're just going to play back the footage and see if its good for us"

"Darren" I turned around my whole body slowly whipping around to see who was yelling at me, it was Nick. "I have the most fantastic news" He came running over to me and I mean I could probably fallen asleep on the floor if I wanted to. I was about to rub my eyes, but then I realized that I would just mess up my makeup and shit.

"What news can you get that I would really care about much at 2:30 in the fucking morning?" I felt like I was going to blow up or something close to, I mean theirs only so much a man can do after two hours of sleep.

"We'll it's actually 1:30 in the morning." He said showing me his phone, the bright light burning my eyes, a sharp hiss falling out of my mouth.

"Again, I don't fucking care. Now if you'll excuse me I am going to go and find a place to take a nap, even if its under some stairs or on the ground" I whipped around and started to walk the other way but Nick jumped in front of me and pushed me back into a small makeup chair.

"They think that they found her" he said smiling and then started to go in the other direction. I got up again and ran up to him, the smell of lime cologne bursting around the room.

"Who?"

"Do you not remember our conversation from 5 hours ago?" He said smacking my arm.

"Well considering I'm sleep deprived and I could care less about what the hell is going on refresh my memory." I said crossing my arms and I pulled off the sweater vest that i was wearing and threw it at him, he catched it in the last second before it ended up in the trash.

"Well Amy went to the karaoke bar and listened to many rotten singers, but the very last person that sang she thought would be the perfect choice."

"What's her name?" I asked, attempting to run my fingers in my hair

"Mia Swier" I felt like my whole face was going to drop to a million pieces and my head felt like it was about to explode. I mean after what she did, the fucking nerve she has. Which then brought me to the mystery that I was still trying to solve from two summers ago but I had to push that out of my head.

" . .me?" I didn't even know how to react, I can't believe she would try to do something like that after what already happened and all I know is that she still lives in New York, again I did not give a fuck about her and I never want to ever hear from her again, ever.

"Wait I'm not done. Mia went up to Amy after and talked to her, after Amy realized who she was she crossed her off of her list permanently. But as she was trying to decide what to do next, a girl that worked at the karaoke bar started singing, and apparently she was amazing." Nick said. I was pretty happy that it was anyone else I didn't not want Mia, I just wondered who could really have an amazing voice or if she's even attractive.

"What's her name? When can I meet her?"

"Well Amy hasn't told me her name yet, I mean I haven't even heard her sing yet so hopefully she's good. We're going to fly back to LA today after your done shooting and then you can meet her for dinner at night. I just need to see if Amy can do it."

"We'll what are we waiting for, lets go pack dumbass" I said pulling him towards the door having more energy then I ever had before. I mean right now I think I was happy to be anywhere but here.

_**Taylor's POV**_

_**Saturday 11am**_

"Your not gonna be any good" the voices yelled, I could feel myself cornered, like i couldn't escape, the voice was inching closer to me.

"WE'RE HERE" Amy yelled, Amy was the voice that was trying to kill me?, my eyes popped open, Amy and nick were sitting in front of me, smiling at me like they had way too many marshmallows in their hot chocolate. I pulled my phone out of my bag, it was 11 am, I fell asleep during the safety lecture, because I really didn't care about it. I went over to the window. We were on the road, I tried to find out where we were by looking around, more pavement and grass and many other airplanes.

The door swung open. I grabbed my stuff and got pulled off the plane with Amy And Nick. But Nick pulled me back for a second.

"Here, your gonna need these" he handed me some ray ban sunglasses for me to put on.

"Thanks" I smiled at him quickly as he walked back in front of me. I walked outside, and I was blinded by the sunlight, Nick was right I did need the sunglasses. I held my hand up to block the sun as much as possible, as I started to step down the steps of the airplane, Paparazzi were standing in front of the jet. Nick took his sweater and shielded me and him from the paparazzi so they couldn't see our faces. I could see flashes of light everywhere even though it was day time, I was awkwardly moving side ways, almost missing my footing on each step. Nick grabbed my arm and took me into a car, I smacked my head on the roof, and it hurt like hell, I ducked my head, and tried to slide into the car. This time the car was small, it was a three person backseat. Amy slide in after me and Nick went last. I rested my head against the cold window, taking in every single relaxing bit. I stared out the window, more grass and roads. Amy nudged my arm and pointed out the window.

"Enjoy the scenery for a while" She said, then turned away from me and started to whisper to Nick. i could only make out a few words "hotel", "dinner" and "him". We started to drive into a city, the streets were busy, I saw palm trees and then a sign "Welcome To Los Angela's" I was in Los Angela's, like seriously, how the hell did I end up here in less than 24 hours. I pressed my face against the window, I didn't realize how hot I was until I reached up to touch my sweaty forehead. After driving for half an hour we pulled up to a hotel that was hidden in dozens of gardens, I zoomed in closer and saw the small sign, it said "The Diamond Palace." I was still resting my head on the window and then the door flew open nearly knocking me to the ground.

"Taylor were getting out now..." Nick said holding the door open and nudging me on the shoulder.

"Oh ok" I quickly stammered, taking off my seat belt and stepping out of the car. I looked around it was a nice cream coloured building with flowers surrounding the top. I followed Amy and Nick, towards the door, a doorman opening it along the way. "Thank you" I said to him smiling.

"Your welcome Miss. And welcome to The Diamond Palace." He said tipping his hat at me.

I walked through into the lobby, the room filled with multiple check In desks, a door to a pool another to a spa and many other thing around the corner. Amy and Nick went forward towards the front desk, Amy gestured me to come with them. I walked towards the desk, an older lady with grey hair smiling over.

"Hello my name is Cassandra and how may I help you? " She said grabbing a pen and paper from the stack of many books beside her.

"Hello, I'm Amy and I've already booked the room and we just need a key."

"Oh is it for the two of you?" She said pointing between Nick and Amy. Amy and Nicks cheeks both started to turn pink.

"No actually it's for her." Nick said pointing behind him and clearing his throat. I looked behind me and made sure that he was talking about me, he was

"Wait for me?" I asked, I was slightly confused.

"Well where else are you going to stay?" Amy said as she signed the receipt with an orange pen that she pulled out of her purse, Cassandra handed her two room cards and then handed one to me.

"But it's really kind and generous of you but..."

"No buts, I mean we were the ones that dragged you out here in the first place." Amy said as she walked over to the elevator and pressed the up button. The elevator made a dinging noise as it slowly opened, I pulled my suitcase behind me into the green carpeted elevator. I took a look at myself in the mirror, my eyeliner was now smeared and my hair looked like a rats nest.

"Now to get to your suit, your going to need to do this, Observe" Nick said as if he was talking in one of those wilderness tv shows. He pressed the 10 button. Slowly for what felt like forever, the elevator slowly came to a stop and the door opened, to reveal a green wall hallway. I lifted up my suitcase and followed nick and Amy down the long and narrow hallway. To that end of the hallway we finally got to a small corner with the number 215. Nick put his card into the door, it processed the card for a minute and then the light turned green and Nick quickly opened it. We walked inside. It was a decent sized hotel room.

"Take a look around, I've got to go and make some calls, then we can chat about what were doing for the next few days, and maybe while your at it you can fix that." Amy said motioning to my face "We will be down there, when your decent join us" she gestured to the end of the hallway to a big open area and went towards it and Nick followed her.

I had to stand here for a minute to take in my surroundings, I mean right now it was only a small hallway, so I didn't even see the room yet, but I needed to breathe. I walked a few feet and turned to see a closed door. I grabbed the glass knob and opened it to find a bedroom, I walked a bit further into it to find a kind bed with red sheets and two desk tables and two lamps with a flat screen tv and a closet. I set down my suitcase to go and check out the rest of the room. Their was a door next to it and it revealed a bathroom. I went back to the bedroom to unzip my suitcase. I went through the whole thing till the very bottom to find my curling iron and makeup. I zipped it up again and ran back to the bathroom and flipped on the light and shut the door. I felt like I looked ten times worse then when I was in the elevator a few minutes ago. I turned on the tap and splashed water all over my face, like one of those girls splashing the water in their face commercials that when you try it in real life it never works out and makes you look like a dying rat when you do it. I looked around for the small mirror and pulled one down that was suspended from the wall and flipped it to reveal the side that shows every little imperfection you have and magnifies your faces 20 times and flatters no one and flipped it back over. I had to basically apply my makeup all over again, my eyeliner even broke and I forgot a sharper and my mascara completely dried out on the plane so I had to make myself look as decent as I could. Then I tried to turn on my curling iron but it wouldn't turn on.

"Fuck, I'm having a great day" I murmured in frustration. So all I could rely on was my light pink lipstick, light pink gloss, a lot of concealer, foundation and some light champagne eyeshadow. I quickly applied all of that to my face. I now had to take on the task of fixing my hair, so I grabbed my donut shaped bun holder and rolled my hair until it looked like a perfect bun. At least I could get my hair out of my face. I looked at my outfit again and I decided that my purple sweatshirt, black leggings, purple converse and feather jewellery were ok. I put my stuff back into my bedroom and went into the living room, which had a kitchenette and a sitting room with a table to eat at, a small kitchen with a fridge, oven, sink, cooking tools and a couch, a balcony and a tv. Amy closed her laptop and her phone began beeping on the table, then immediately after her phone went off nicks did. So I sat on the couch with them and awkwardly pretended that I was texting on my phone too, even though I knew that no one would text me. They both put their phones away and turned to me.

"Well you look better so now we need to talk about the game plan for tonight." Amy said grabbing a sheet from her folder.

"Wait what's tonight?"

"Ok well lets start with right now. This afternoon since its only two pm we are going to give you sometime to shop and then you are going out to dinner tonight" Amy said.

"With who?" I asked

"The person wants to keep it a surprise because the person does not know who you are either." Nick said nudging Amy.

"What the hell, this better not be a creepy blind date."

"We'll it's not a blind date because he isn't blind it's not really a date it's a chance for this person to get to know you better." Nick obviously didn't get a good education...

"Oh uh ok..so why am I meeting this person"

"It's for a project, no more questions, here's some money." Amy said and then she gave me an envelope filled with what looked like 3000.

"What do you want me to buy you expensive high end weed?" I tried to push the envelope back to her but she wouldn't budge.

"No take it and at three you have a fitting at Marlin Oslan Dress shop for a nice dress for tonight ok? A ride will be picking you up in front of this hotel at exactly 6 30 but dinner is at 7. You can buy whatever you want with it just no drugs, Now grab whatever you need and tell us where you want to go."

"To get some makeup and a new phone case please." I said picking up my purse and phone and running out the door after Nick and Amy.

_**Darren's POV **_

Nick ditched me. Of course he drags me to LA gets on a plane and then never comes back to tell me where he went. No matter how many texts I sent him he never responded, but I knew that he saw them because they said delivered.

"Fuck" I just got stabbed by a pin again.

"Sorry Darren" Kevin said grabbing another safety pin and trying to pin another part of my suit. Kevin was my wardrobe person, wether I was Blaine or myself, he always did my outfits. I was in "Marlin Oslan" getting fitted for dinner tonight. I looked at myself in the large mirror in front of me. I was wearing a tuxedo.

"Why do I have to wear a tuxedo, I mean am I going to the Grammys?" I mean as much as I like to look good, this was pushing it.

"That's what nick said..." Kevin grabbed his phone from his pocket which was blaring a loud 60s telephone ring. "Hello? She went different? Simple? She didn't want the white dress? Too Long? Ok bye." He hung up the phone and took the suit jacket off of me. "Change of plans."

"Why did they change my outfit?."

"Well your 'date' didn't like the plunging neckline, the fact that it looked like she was getting married or the over the-fucking-topness of it, in her words." I smiled, she definitely sounded like my type of girl.

"Well We can keep the blue dress shirt but put you into skinny jeans and some black shoes. But since we have fitted you in the rest of the outfit already i'll just put it in a garnet bag for you to take with you." Kevin walked to the backroom and i quickly changed back into some blue jeans and a blue shirt with my black vans and Kevin came back out with a garnet bag and handed it to me.

"So where are you off to?" Kevin asked.

"Well since I'm off till 7 I think I'm going to go to Starbucks to get a drink and then head home to work on some music" I examined my phone waved goodbye and went outside to head to the apple store.

"Still trying to get past writers block?" Kevin said raising his eyebrows.

"Yes...I just want to be able to write great music again." I had to shake that off it was driving me crazy. "Never mind i'll just head home and do script stuff" but he knew and I knew I just wasn't going to believe it, I was going to try to write music again.

_**Taylor's POV**_

I was so happy. I got to have some delicious McDonald's for lunch and go to Jamba Juice and order off their secret menu (tried White Gummy Bear best smoothie ever) and I even got a new mascara from the drugstore, the new maybelline rocket one and a new Loreal eyeliner, which I immediately applied both when I got out to the car. The only bad part is, I couldn't find a decent case for my bloody phone, I'll have to try later. I glanced at myself in the mirror. I was in a white dress I mean seriously was I getting married and their was a neckline, it went all the way down to my belly button, I mean if people are really going to push limits like that then I should really just go naked.

"Be easy on the pins, are you done?" I felt like I was on an episode of say yes to the dress: unedited pain in the ass edition.

"Yes. What do you think" A giant white dress, with a ginormous train and a plunging neckline. "Now go outside and show it to your friends" the seamstress said following behind me, holding the train. I sluggishly walked and got onto the giant circular platform and turned to Amy and Nick and made a please-get-me-out-of-this face. Amy and nick both had disgusted looks on their faces.

"Thank you Sonia, but this wasn't really what I had in mind, I said dinner dress." Amy said politely to Sonia

"Oh I am sorry Miss, we thought that you wanted wedding dress, I just need to make a phone call to alert the groom..." She said slowly walking off to the front desk. I quickly went and changed back into my street clothes and sat back down next to Nick and Amy.

"How does someone get dinner dress mixed up with wedding dress?" I said in bewilderment.

"Tomato, Tomato. I mean it sounds similar Dinner, wedding." Nick said weighing the different options. Sonia came back with a garnet bag.

"Now I don't think that you will need to try this on, because we had many dinner dresses on hand and since I now have your measurements, it could work beautifully. Here you go, the dress and complementary Shoes and jewellery to go with it, sorry for the mix up, hope to see you soon." Sonia waved and handed me the garnet bag, she quickly walked away as another customer entered the room. Amy and Nick collected their belongings and we all walked back to the limo.

"Ok, so dinner is in two hours, so we will drop you off at the hotel and a car will come and get you at you get their you have to sing the whole first verse of part of your world from the little mermaid, that's all so they know that it's you." Amy said as she walked into the car, I quickly followed behind her. This could get embarrassing Well at least now I know if I ever get engaged in the next few days I have a wedding dress ready.

Taylor's POV

6:55pm

Arriving at restaurant

I was walking towards the front door for the restaurant, which was one I had never heard of called "MoonLight Star" but the outside did not show any bit of the inside, just a regular brown building. I walked inside fixing my Dark blue Dress and playing with my gold spiked jewellery, my shoes sparkled with every step I took, I was so nervous I didn't know who I was meeting. I looked at my reflection on the glass door, I had borrowed Amy's curling iron and put my hair in small delicate curls. I walked inside the restaurant, all that was glowing in the restaurant were candles and strings of lights and little stars were all over the sky, it was a cute idea. I stopped to quickly smooth down the wrinkle in the middle of my dress. I walked to the front of the desk. A tall black man was standing there, smiling.

"Can I help you miss?" He asked. I took a deep breath and began to sing.

_Look at this stuff_  
_Isn't it neat?_  
_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_  
_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl_  
_The girl who has everything?_  
_Look at this trove_  
_Treasures untold_  
_How many wonders can one cavern hold?_  
_Looking around here you think_  
_Sure, she's got everything_  
_I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty_  
_I've got whozits and whatzits galore_  
_You want thingamabobs?_  
_I've got twenty!_  
_But who cares?_  
_No big deal_  
_I want more_

When I was done, I opened my eyes and looked at the man, he was smiling bigger than he was before.

"Ok miss, you are at table 14, so just glance at the tables numbers, you are located at the back wall, in the table but when you get their you have to say the magic password, password." He gestured to the hallway.

"Ok thank you" I laugh a bit than began to walk down a long hallway. I got into a open area tables were scattered all over the room. It was a bigger starry room, every table has a rose and a candle in the centre. I looked around and started to walk, I just passed 10 and I stopped because I saw the number 14 on the table. I glanced up to look at who was sitting their. His eyes instantly locked with mine. He had hazel eyes that sparkled in the light. He had curly brown hair that looked cut to perfection. He looked familiar, When I saw the photo on the iPhone the other day that was him, Darren Criss from glee.

I looked deeper into his eyes, all of the memories from that night came flooding back to me. Right there I wanted to run away back to Toronto and forget that I was ever here. My heart stopped. I knew that I knew him from somewhere else. I knew him better than that. Would he remember me? Does he know its me? He was the guy I was with two summers ago on many occasions, the one that took it away from me, the reason I ran back to Toronto, the one guy I never thought I would see again, the one that took away the pain and added even more. He was the one that I fell for._ I fucking slept with Darren Criss._

_**IF YOU WANT TO CHECK OUT TAYLOR AND DARREN'S OUTFITS FOR THIS CHAPTER GO ON MY MAIN FANFICTION BIO PROFILE OR GO ON POLYVORE TO GET MY PROFILE WITH ALL OF THE OUTFITS FROM PREVIOUS CHAPTERS AND THIS CHAPTER ON IT!**_

_*Will Darren remember Taylor? Will Taylor walk away? And what the hell is with this "one night stands"? Find out how Darren and Taylor really met in the next chapter and Darren and Taylor's First Meeting in two years! WOAH cliffhanger. Sorry I haven't written in such a long time. I had to find something to really kick off this story and I just found it. So their will be many plot twisting events in this story. I am on break right now so hopefully I won't leave you hanging...for long mwhahaha. I hope that i can update more frequently now! Any way hope you like it! Remember to add this to you alerts so you get updated on this story and so that I know you want to read more. That way Ill know if I should stop the story or continue more. Hope you enjoyed See you soon XOX -Everylittlething4* _


End file.
